Harry Potter Retold
by Faleine Felicis
Summary: Diese Geschichte setzt zu Beginn von "Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens" an. Die Harry Potter Reihe bildet den Leitfaden für die Hauptstory (HP vs LV), jedoch werden sowohl andere Erzählschwerpunkte gesetzt, als auch Charaktere anders entwickelt oder eingeführt. Infolgedessen wird sich die Geschichte stetig von der Handlung in den Büchern entfernen.


_Harry Potter und all die in der Buchreihe aufgegriffenen Charaktere sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling, uns gehört nichts. In den ersten Kapiteln werden die Bücher teilweise zitiert, dies dient den Autoren als Hilfestellung und nimmt den Leser an die Hand, um ihn in unsere Version von "Harry Potter" zu überführen. Viel Spaß!_

 **Bei Flourish & Blotts **

Mit einem entschiedenen und beinahe selbstgefälligen Lächeln wand sich der Blondschopf Gilderoy Lockhart sein seidenes Halstuch zurecht und steckte es mit einer minutiösen Handbewegung gekonnt in seine Weste. Diese ergriff er dann mit den behandschuhten Händen und raffte sie am Saum, drehte sich sogleich auf seine "Schokoladenseite", um sich auf Rechts im mannshohen Spiegel vor sich wohlwollend zu betrachten. Noch einmal lächelte er sich souverän an und lehnte sich vor, sodass sein Atem sich am Spiegel niederschlug. Etwas zwischen den Zähnen zu haben, war wohl eine seiner größeren Ängste. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, um sich den zart vergissmeinichtblauen Umhang überzuwerfen. Das Outfit hatte er extra für diesen Tag anfertigen lassen- nach einer längeren Abwesenheit seinerseits aus London war es endlich so weit. Er hatte sich nach seinem Schulabschluss versprochen, erst wiederzukehren, wenn ihm der Ruhm zu Teil würde, der ihm gebührte. Jedenfalls diesen Teil seines Versprechens für sein Zukunfts-Ich hatte er einlösen können. Nach einigen Jahren der Reisen hatte Gilderoy sorgfältig seine Aufzeichnungen ausgewertet und einige sich gar gut verkaufende Bücher geschrieben, die er nach und nach an renommierte Verlage vergeben konnte. Eines seiner letzteren Werke "Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof" verkaufte sich dabei am Besten. Eine kleine Schmach empfand er dabei schon, waren doch andere seiner Werke auf riskantere Weise entstanden. Aber dieser Ratgeber hatte ihm nicht zuletzt den Preis für das charmanteste Lächeln der Hexenwoche eingebracht und das fünf Mal in Folge. Wenn er also auf den Besen frustrierter Haushexen auf sein wohlverdientes Podest fliegen sollte, so war es ihm Recht, denn "Jede Publicity ist gute Publicity!"  
Und das war sein eigenes Startsignal. Bereits seit einigen Minuten hörte er einen kleinen Tumult vor seinem Aufenthaltsraum der Buchhandlung "Flourish and Blotts", was seinen Brustkorb vor Stolz schwellen lies. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass er es einmal so weit bringen würde? In seiner Schulzeit jedenfalls keiner aus dem Lehrerkollegium. Der Anlass seines Erscheinens in der Buchhandlung war eben derselbige wie der Anlass für das aufgeregte Tuscheln von Hexen und Zauberern im Verkaufsraum der Buchhandlung für Zauberwerke aller Art: Nämlich die Premiere seiner Sammelbandserie, die zufälligerweise auch für die Bücherliste der Hogwartsschüler als Pflichtlektüre ausgezeichnet war. Denn- die glücklichen Schüler- der große Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, würde als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dieses Jahr und hoffentlich noch viele weitere unterrichten. So würde auch Dumbledore einsehen müssen, dass sein Genie weit über den Durchschnitt hinausgeschossen war. Mit überlaufendem Selbstlob in den Augen drehte er sich ein letztes Mal zum Spiegel, ballte die Fäuste und machte eine Siegerpose. Dann öffnete er mit wehendem Umhang die Tür zum Hauptraum und verfiel in die lange geübte Fotopose, welche ihm bereits bei Aufnahmen für die Hexenwoche die Herzen der Leserinnen geschenkt hatte. Denn dass der Tagesprophet mit ihm sprechen wollte, war ja selbstverständlich.

Harry Potter war genervt, als er bei Flourish & Blotts eintraf. Er wollte nur noch seine Schulbücher kaufen und den Aufenthalt in der Winkelgasse, vorangegangen von der unangenehmen Erfahrung in der Nokturnengasse, hinter sich lassen. Doch eine Menschenmenge vor dem Buchladen ließ ihn erkennen, dass er wohl noch einige Zeit dort verbringen würde. Über den Fenstern des ersten Stocks hing ein großes, pompöses Banner mit dem Antlitz eines Mannes, welcher wie Harry fand, entschieden zu selbstgefällig grinste. "Gilderoy Lockhart" wollte hier wie es schien zu exakt dieser Stunde sein neues Werk "Magisches Ich" vorstellen und signieren. Unter anderen als den Umständen unter denen der Tag bisher verlaufen war, hätte Harry sich durchaus gefreut, seinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bereits vor Schulbeginn kennenzulernen. Das der Professor kein anderer als Lockhart selbst sein konnte, hatte er aus der vorgeschriebenen Lektüre für das Fach geschlossen. „Wir können ihn hier treffen!", jauchzte Hermine, „immerhin hat er fast alle Bücher auf unserer Liste geschrieben!" Harry verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal war Hermine etwas zu leicht zu begeistern. Aber ihre Freude war ansteckend, denn: Recht hatte sie. Lockhart schien im Bereich seines Unterrichtsfachs durchaus renommiert zu sein. Die Schar der Wartenden schien fast nur aus Hexen in Mrs Weasleys Alter zu bestehen. Ein erschöpft aussehender Zauberer stand an der Tür und sagte: „Nur die Ruhe, bitte, meine Damen ... nicht drängeln … achten Sie auf die Bücher ..." Harry, Ron und Hermine quetschten sich hinein. Ron hatte in Angesicht des sehnsüchtigen Lächelns von Hermine eine grimmige Miene aufgesetzt und meinte zu Harry „Die findet ihn doch nur gut, weil er schicke blonde Haare hat." Sie nahmen sich jeweils einen Band Abstecher mit Vampiren, auf dessen Einband sie erneut von Gilderoy Lockharts strahlenden weißen Zähnen angelächelt wurden. Hermines Einband zwinkerte ihr sogar einmal zu, woraufhin diese rot anlief. Mit den neuen Büchern unterm Arm stahlen sie sich weiter vorn in die Schlange hinein, wo schon die anderen Weasleys mit Mr und Mrs Granger standen. „Ach gut, da seid ihr ja", sagte Mrs Weasley. Sie klang etwas atemlos und fummelte ständig an ihrer Frisur herum. „Gleich können wir ihn sehen ...Oh ich habe mich so sehr auf ihn gefreut. Er ist ein großer Zauberer und großartiger Mann müsst ihr wissen." Allmählich kam Gilderoy Lockhart in Sicht; er saß an einem Tisch, umgeben von riesigen Porträts seiner selbst, die alle zwinkerten. Seine blendend weißen Zähnen blitzten der Menge entgegen. Der echte Lockhart trug einen vergissmeinichtfarbenen Umhang, genau passend zu seinen Augen; ein Zauberer-Spitzhut saß gewagt schräg auf seinem gewellten  
Haar. Ein kleiner, ärgerlich dreinschauender Mann hüpfte umher und schoss Fotos mit einer großen schwarzen Kamera, die bei jedem blendenden Blitz eine purpurrote Rauchwolke ausstieß. „Aus dem Weg da", schnauzte er Ron an und trat für einen besseren Schnappschuss einen Schritt nach hinten, „ich bin vom Tagespropheten -" „Na, wenn das so ist", sagte Ron und rieb sich den Fuß, auf  
den der Fotograf getreten war. "Die schreiben sowieso nur Unfug, alles Müll, genauso wie das hier.", sagte er mürrisch zu den anderen. Gilderoy Lockhart hörte ihn. Er blickte auf. Er sah Ron - und dann sah er Harry. Er starrte ihn an. Harry wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, seine Instinkte rieten ihm die Buchhandlung so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Er meinte in Lockharts Augen für einen Moment Erkenntnis, dicht gefolgt von Trauer aufblitzen zu sehen. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck wich allerdings so schnell einem manischen Grinsen, dass Harry sicher war, sich diese Momentemotionen nur eingebildet zu haben. Dann sprang Lockhart auf und Harry zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn dabei jedoch versteckt. Dann rief Lockhart lauthals: „Das ist doch nicht etwa Harry Potter?" In diesem Moment wusste Harry, dass er in einer ganz anderen Art von Schlamassel steckte als er befürchtet hatte.

********************************************************************************  
Als Gilderoy aufsah, sah er verwirrt einen etwas verwahrlost aussehenden Jungen mit roten Haaren und dreckiger Nase an. Bevor er etwas abfälliges denken konnte, wurde sein Blick auf etwas ganz anderes aufmerksam. Quasi das größte Schmankerl, was man ihm hätte bieten können. Er sah in ein junges Gesicht, das er aus vielen Zeitungsartikeln kannte. Die schwarzen Haare und diese kennzeichnende Narbe waren wohl jedem Kind von hier bis an das andere Ende der Welt ein Begriff. Aber das Gesicht kannte er nicht nur aus den Boulevard Klatscherzeugnissen- eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu seinen alten Mitstreiten James und Lilly konnte man nicht leugnen. Die armen waren viel zu früh gestorben und das Schicksal des Jungen musste wohl sehr darunter leiden. Aber Gilderoy wäre nicht Gideroy, wenn er lange sinnieren würde in einem Augenblick von Glanz und Gloria. So sprang er auf und strahlte über beide Ohren, wie ein Junge, dem man ein besonders neues und schnelles Spielzeug geschenkt hatte.  
"Das ist doch nicht etwa Harry Potter?" Er lachte glockenhell und bahnte sich mühelos einen Weg durch die ehrfürchtig zurückweichenden Hexen, die allesamt anliefen wie beschämte Teenager. "Harry Potter, was für eine Freude, was für eine Freude." Er ergriff in einer überportionierten Herzlichkeit die Schulter des Jungen, bugsierte ihn zu seinem Signiertisch, wo er ihn mit Kennerblick vor den Büchern in Pose zu setzen, um ihm dort, gut sichtbar für den Fotografen des Tagespropheten, die Hand zu reichen. "Schön lächeln Mister Potter, gemeinsam schaffen Sie und ich es auf die Titelseite, hm?" Er zwinkerte ihm zu und legte ihm, gerade als der Junge entwischen wollte, einen Arm um die Schultern.  
"Meine Damen und Herren, dies ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um eine für mich außerordentlich wichtige Ankündigung zu machen. Als Mr Potter Flourish & Blotts betrat, dachte er nur, dass er meine Biografie "Mein Zauberhaftes ich" kaufen würde. Dieses Buch soll er natürlich von mir geschenkt bekommen, und darüber hinaus alle Werke, die von mir auf seiner Bücherliste für Hogwarts stehen- denn dies ist meine heutige Überraschung für Sie: Sollten Sie ihre Kinder auf dieser Schule angemeldet haben, werden sie die große Ehre haben, mich als ihren Schüler für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erleben zu dürfen, worauf ich mich sehr freue."  
Als er seine kleine Ansprache beendet hatte, reichte er Harry einen großzügigen Bücherstapel und klopfte ihm noch einmal väterlich auf die Schultern.

Ron indes verdrehte schon die Augen, als Gilderoy Lockhart seinen Weg zu Harry bahnte. Es war ihm natürlich bewusst und nicht entgangen, wie der aufgeblasene Truthahn ihn ansah, bevor sein Blick zu Harry wanderte. Als Hermine neben ihm einen halben Meter zu wachsen schien, als

sie sich bemühte, den Magier auf ihren Fußspitzen stehend besser zu erhaschen, wurde seine Laune noch übler als ohnehin schon.

********************************************************************************  
Harry steckte den Zauberstab verstohlen in den linken Ärmel seines Oberteils. Als Gilderoy Lockhart sich ihm brabbelnd nährte und anfing wie wild an seiner Hand zu schütteln, wusste Harry, dass es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Er hasste unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit. Insbesondere da es nicht um irgendwelche Verdienste ging an die er sich erinnern konnte, oder für die er gar etwas konnte. Lockhart schien genau die Art von der Person zu sein, die seine - unbestritten extreme und wohl auch deutlich höhere als die von dem vergissmeinichtblaufarben behängten Autor - Berühmtheit für eigene Zwecke nutzen würde. Als Lockhart ihn packte und vor die Kamera zerrte, nur um ihm dort seine gesammelten Werke zu schenken, als ob er, Harry, sich diese nicht selber hätte leisten können, und seine Professur verkündete (was sich jeder normale Mensch hätte denken können), beschloss Harry diesen Mann mit den unnatürlich weißen Zähnen und den funkelnden Augen nicht zu mögen. Er stahl sich so schnell wie möglich vom Podium, Lockharts gönnerisches Getue und das begeisterte Seufzen der anwesenden Hexen ob dieser großzügigen Geste in seinen Ohren. Wohlwissend, dass die Wesleys viel mehr als er auf Geld angewiesen waren (hatten sie in ihrem Verlies bei Gringotts doch nur eine einzige Galleone gehabt) schmiss er die Bücher in Ginnys Zauberkessel aus zweiter Hand. "Bitte, die sind für dich. Ich möchte keine Geschenke von diesem Wichtigtuer. Und schon gar nicht so." Dabei sah Harry, der sich gehetzt weiter nach hinten drängen wollte, nicht, dass Ginnys Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wütend aufleuchteten. Zwar hatte er bei seinem Geschenk ganz andere Intentionen und einen anderen Tonus als Lockhart gehabt, aber Ginny hasste nichts mehr, als Spenden zu erhalten, dazu noch von dem großen Helden aus ihrer Kindheit.

Sie war mit Geschichten über Harry Potter aufgewachsen, welche so fantastisch waren, dass nur ein Kind diese glauben konnte. Wie Harry sich aus einem Zweig mit bloßer Willenskraft einen Zauberstab geformt hatte, in diesen ein Thestralhaar einflocht und damit beispielsweise einen Drachen besiegte und die Hexe in Nöten befreite. Mit zunehmendem Alter hatte Ginny natürlich erkannt, dass diese Geschichten dem Gehirn von Autoren entsprungen waren, die versuchten aus dem Mythos Harry Potter so viel Geld wie möglich zu schlagen. Ginny hatte mehr als die allermeisten Menschen über Harry nachgedacht und alles gelesen, was es an Abhandlungen zu jener Nacht und der Vorgeschichte, also dem Zaubererkrieg der jüngeren Vergangenheit gab. Die Antworten waren ernüchternd. Wie es schien war das Überleben Harry Potters und das Verschwinden des größten schwarzen Magiers aller Zeiten tatsächlich ein Mysterium. Auch ihre Eltern konnten ihr keine Fragen beantworten. Voldemort suchte nur selten persönlich verfeindete Magier auf, um diese zu beseitigen. Was war also so besonders an den Potters? Nach den Erzählungen von Ron so einiges, behauptete dieser doch, dass er zusammen mit Harry einen Bergtroll besiegt hätte und Harry anschließend Lord Voldemort erneut die Stirn geboten und gewonnen hätte. Und das alles innerhalb von Hogwarts. Allzu kompetent schien Dumbledore, trotz seiner Vergötterung durch ihre Eltern erschreckenderweise also nicht zu sein. Nein, Ginny freute sich auf ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Endlich raus aus den Fängen ihrer Mutter und ein wenig Eigenständigkeit. Wenn dies mit Gefahr einherging, dann würde sie diese gerne in Kauf nehmen. Das Buchgeschenk von Harry störte sie jedoch. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht so gemeint, aber es hätte andere Wege gegeben, ihrer Familie die Bücher zukommen zu lassen. Harry bekam von diesen Gedankengängen nichts mit, wurde er doch von seinem Erzrivalen, Draco Malfoy aufgehalten. »Wette, das hat dir gefallen, Potter?«, sagte er. Er richtete sich auf und blickte in das Gesicht Malfoys, der sein übliches hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. „Der berühmte Harry Potter", sagte Malfoy, „kann nicht mal in eine Buchhandlung gehen, ohne auf die Titelseite der Zeitung zu kommen." „Lass ihn in Frieden, er hat das alles gar nicht gewollt", sagte Hermine.  
„Potter, du hast ja eine Freundin!", schnarrte Malfoy. Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte. "Na wenn schon, dann hätte er die mal wieder etwas voraus." „Oh, du bist es", sagte Ron und sah Malfoy an, als ob dieser etwas Ekliges an der Nase hätte. „Wette, du bist überrascht, Harry zu sehen? Wie ich hörte hast du mit deinem Hasuelfen versucht ihm einen Streich zu spielen." Harry und Hermine zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen und überlegten wie sie das Gesagte überspielen konnten. Hermine ergriff die Initiative und trat Ron "ausversehen" auf den Fuß. „Nicht so überrascht wie darüber, dich in einem Laden zu treffen, Weasley", gab Malfoy zurück. „Ich vermute mal, deine Eltern werden einen Monat lang hungern müssen, um das ganze Zeug bezahlen zu können... Wobei das deiner Mutter vielleicht mal ganz gut täte." Ron lief so rot an wie Ginny. Er ließ seine Bücher ebenfalls in den Kessel fallen und stürzte auf Malfoy zu, doch Harry und Hermine packten ihn von hinten am Umhang. „Ron!", sagte Mr Weasley, der sich zusammen mit Fred und George zu ihnen durchwühlte. „Was tust du da? Das ist Unsinn hier drin, lass uns rausgehen, lass das."  
„Schön, schön, schön - Arthur Weasley." Das war Mr Malfoy. Er stand da, die linke Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt, und sah sie mit demselben höhnischen Blick wie sein Sohn an. Seine rechte Hand war auf einen eleganten Gehstock gestützt. Schwarz und schlank mit silbernem, schlangenkopfgeformten Griff passte er nur zu gut zu dem Mann mit den aristokratischen Zügen, der ihn führte. „Malfoy", sagte Mr Weasley und nickte mit kühler Miene. Draco zog hämisch einen Mundwinkel hoch, als er sah, dass sein Vater ihm eine bezahlte Sonderedition eines Schreibsets seiner Lieblingsmarke in die Hand drückte, die für ihre Extravaganz bekannt war. Dieses Set würde Mr Malfoy gewiss einiges gekostet haben, beinhaltete es doch verschiedene Tinten, Federkiele, Goldaufsätze für diese und diverses Wasserzeichenpergament für alle denkbaren Zwecke. Ein Einzelstück von handgefertigter Machart und einem Schimmer von Reichtum und Ehrwürdigkeit der alten Zaubererfamilien. Und sichtlich genüsslich schob sein Vater dem blassen Jungen noch ein Lederetui hinzu. Malfoy indes konnte sich sein feistes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und nickte seinem Vater glücklich zu, er freute sich wirklich. Und als er den tief finsteren Blick von Ginny traf, zwinkerte er ihr zu. Was sollte es, es musste wohl Dracos Glückstag sein.

"Nun Arthur, was soll man machen?" Mr Malfoy blickte abschätzig die Familie an und dann hinüber zu Hermines Eltern, die sich in einer Ecke erstaunt die sich bewegenden Bilder ansahen, teilweise über das Zwinkern von Lockhart lachten. "Und mit so etwas geben Sie sich ab- wie tief wollen Sie denn noch sinken? Sie sind doch alle eine bloße Schande für die Zaubererschaft."  
Mr. Weasely lief bei diesen Worten seines Gegenüber an. „Nun wir haben sehr verschiedene Vorstellungen davon, was eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft ist, Malfoy." "In der Tat, die haben wir..." Erwiderte der blonde Mann und schnaubte leise. "Was nichts daran ändert, dass Sie am finanziellen Abgrund stehen. Dabei haben Sie so viele Kinder- da sollte man meinen, wenn man den Gürtel enger schnallen muss, passt man ein wenig besser auf. Aber so sind sie die Weaselys. Unvernünftig bis unter den Haaransatz und ungewaschen." Inzwischen hatte sich um die Gruppe ein kleiner Kreis Schaulustiger gebildet- denn die Auseinandersetzung der beiden Seiten ging nicht gerade leise zu und übertönte sogar das Schnattern der Hexen um sie. Es vergingen ein paar Herzschläge, in denen sich die Zauberer feindseelig anstarrten und die Weaselykinder allesamt unauffällig die Hände um ihre Zauberstäbe wanden. "Malfoy, Sie müssen acht geben, dass Ihnen Ihre schönen Haare nicht grau werden." knurrte Mr Weasely und gerade als er seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte und Malfoy seinen Gehstock enger umfasste, kam eine weitere, schon fast vergessene Person auf den Plan.

"Meine Herren, meine Herren, ich darf doch bitten~ Auseinandersetzungen, Diskussionen und ja, wie soll ich sagen, Meinungsverschiedenheiten bedürfen stehts einer Klärung, aber doch bitte nicht in diesem Rahmen. Schließlich geht es um die Veröffentlichung meiner Autobiografie, nicht wahr?" Dieser Unterbrechung folgte ein aufgesetztes Lachen Lockharts über seine eigene Äußerung, in das die Hexen um ihn und zu Arthurs Erschrecken auch Mrs Weasely kurz einstieg. "Nun haben Sie sich nicht so, diese Streitereien sind älter als die Zauberergemeinschaft selbst. Sie sollten lieber mit mir anstoßen" Er schwang gut gelaunt seinen Zauberstab und Mr Malfoy flog seine Pelzmütze vom Kopf, was dessen Laune nicht gerade steigerte. Bedrohlich hob er seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf Lockhart, der erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob. "Oh Sir, nun kommen Sie schon, heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern und um sich selbst nicht zu ernst zu nehmen." Die Laune Lockharts war wohl die einzige, die sich stetig steigerte. Denn durch diesen Tumult aufmerksam gemacht, ströhmten nun immer mehr Leute zu Flourish & Blotts, sodass man den Umsatz in seinen Augen steigen sehen konnte. Dann beugte er sich, hob die Mütze Malfoys auf und reichte sie Malfoy und gab ihm die Hand. Dabei drehte er seinen Kopf und lächelte gekonnt in die Kamera des Reporters des Tagespropheten. "Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen- Gideroy Lockhart- Autor und Streitschlichter in Sachen der Gerechtigkeit."  
Und schon war der selbsternannte Streitschlichter in Sachen der Gerechtigkeit wieder unter seine Fans getaucht. Während dieser unerwarteten Unterbrechung waren die Weaselys bereits über die Türschwelle der Buchhandlung gegangen. Nur Draco machte einen Satz nach vorne durch die Menge und hielt Ginny an der Schulter. "Hey, warte mal bitte kurz."

********************************************************************************  
"Fass mich nicht an Malfoy", fauchte Ginny. Sie war von dem Spektakel bereits stark genervt. Es war typisch für Ron und ihren Vater einen Streit in der Öffentlichkeit anzufangen. Ginny selbst hätte gerissener reagiert, die Beleidigungen an sich abperlen lassen und bei der nächstbesten, möglicherweise auch künstlicherweise geschaffenen Gelegenheit aus dem Hinterhalt mit einem Fluch in den Rücken zurückgeschlagen. Ihre Familienmitglieder waren jedoch weitaus stumpfsinniger und trugen ihr Herz auf der Zunge. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Familie so verarmt war. Mit alten, mächtigen Zaubererfamilien, die obendrein noch so reich wie die Malfoys waren, sollte man es sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit verscherzen. Sonst konnte es schnell passieren, dass aufs dem Nichts Konkurrenzunternehmen geschaffen wurden, oder ein paar Münzen die Hand wechselten und, wie bei ihrem Vater, Jahrzehnte in Folge andere Personen befördert wurden. Sie wollte es besser tun, als ihre rüpelhaften Verwandten. Also strich sie ihr Gesicht so gut es ging glatt und fragte in monotoner Stimme: „Was möchtest du? Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht." In der Tat, waren Ginny die Malfoys nur aus Erzählungen bekannt. Draco kannte dieses rothaarige Mädchen vor ihm nicht. Sie war definitiv eine Weasley, daran bestanden keine Zweifel. Doch irgendwas an ihr erschien anders zu sein als bei dem Rest ihrer Familie. Er räusperte sich: "Ich habe gesehen wie du Potter angeschaut hast, als er dir die Bücher von diesem Lackaffen gegeben hat. Ich kann es mir zwar nur vorstellen, aber das kann ich mir: Spenden müssen sich blöd anfühlen. Insbesondere, wenn man für den Grund", er pausierte und blickte in die Richtung von Ginnys Eltern, welche draußen standen - Molly schien Arthur zu schelten, "nichts kann.". Ginny lief rot an. Sie liebte ihren Vater, musste aber einräumen, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, dass der blonde, gegeelte Junge Recht hatte. "Was willst du?". blaffte sie. "Nichts besonderers. Wir werden aber zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen, also täte es dir gut, dich nicht dem Pfad deiner dem Untergang geweihten Familie anzuschließen." erwiderte Draco. Ginny war sprachlos angesichts dieser dreisten Aussage. "Das", sagte sie " geht zu weit. Und dich überhaupt nichts an. Verzieh dich." Innerlich wusste sie aber, dass der Weg ihrer Familie nicht der ihre war. Sie wollte hinaus aus dem Pfuhl der Mittelmäßigkeit, Armut und konstanter Unterlegenheit. Sie wollte nicht einfach "noch ein Weasley" sein. Sie wollte hervorstechen. Und wenn sie dafür ihre Familie zurücklassen musste, dann war das eben so. Sie blickte durchs Schaufenster und sah ebendiese, sowie Hermine und Harry. Harry lachte gerade und tat so, als würde er jemandem die Hand ausreißen. Es ging offensichtlich um Gilderoy Lockhart und dessen „Handschlag". Ginny ließ ihren Blick nunmehr suchend durch den Raum schweifen, bis sie Lockhart erblickte. Dieser war von einer Traube Hexen im Alter ihrer Mutter eingekesselt, von denen so manch eine einen Ehering trug. Er verteilte großzügig Wangenküsse, umarmte und signierte die ihm dargebotenen Körperteile, welche von der Hand bis zum Po (dem er danach spielerisch einen Klaps verpasste) reichten.

Draco hatte sich nach dem schroffen Abschied zu seinem Vater zurückgezogen. "Vater... Die Weasleys sind wahrlich eine Schande. Wenn man doch nur irgendetwas tun könnte, um das der restlichen Zaubererwelt endgültig zu zeigen. Das Mädchen tut mir aber Leid." "Na na, Draco... Die Weasleys sind alle aus einem einzigen, widerlichen rötlichen Guss. Mit denen gibst du dich nicht ab. Die Gelegenehit ist gerade leider verstrichen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich andere Wege finden lassen. Vielleicht sehen wir diese Bande Blutsverräter schneller wieder als du denkst. Bis dahin lasse ich Arthur denke ich ein paar Überstunden im Ministerium aufbrummen. Er wird nicht wissen, was ihn trifft." Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln wandte sich Lucius Malfoy in Richtung Tür. "Komm Draco, wir gehen." Draco folgte mit nachdenklichem Blick den ausgreifendem Schreiten seins Vaters. Die Menge teilte sich für Lucius Malfoy, sodass es ihm ein Leichtes war.

Lucuis Malfoy ging, als würde ihm der Laden gehören. Und wer aufmerksam die Eigentümerstrukturen verfolgte konnte erkennen, dass dem auch so war.


End file.
